The Melody Grove Prologue
by Sojiro Reduced Earth
Summary: This is the story of Sojiro and Mikyo, two grass shinobi destined to fight with, and against each other. The elements of this story are numerous, and the main theme of the story is: "Our decisions alter our future." This story is a great read. More later


"Phew... This'll be a tough one, it will! My oh my, look how many there are! Mmm, Mikyo-sama, how many do you think we can kill?" Sojiro's eyes sparkled brightly at the thought of it. Mikyo himself just stared off into the distance, as if counting the number of men in his head. As he opened his mouth to speak, he rubbed his right shoulder roughly.  
"Its not a question of how many we can kill, but how." Sojiro pouted at his answer and stamped his foot impatiently. "No no no no no no no! How many?!" Mikyo sighed, and looked over at him, flashing an unseen smile through his chain mask. "And to answer your question, all of them."  
Sojiro instantly wiped the pout from his face, grinning with glee. He was brimming with energy now, and then looked over the army. "So, you wanna go first, or should I?!" Mikyo put a hand on Sojiro's shoulder and held him back. "Let them come to us. You can have the first wave, I get the second..." Sojiro nodded and stepped back a few feet. "Sounds good!"

***

Far off, to the other side of the desolate grassland, the army let several waves of calvary charge forward. The riders pushed their beasts harder and faster, to the point of where they're mouths dripped with drool.

Sojiro jumped up, ready to let his first attack go, but Mikyo held up his hand. "Wait..." Sojiro looked from Mikyo, to the army, then back to Mikyo several times. He was growing impatient, they had to die now!!! "Wait..."  
Mikyo said, in his usual calm and boring tone. "Aww, c'mon! They are practically beggin' to be killed! JUST LOOK AT 'EM!", Sojiro whined. Mikyo sighed, and put his hand down. "Go ahead." A flash of happiness appeared on Sojiro's face, and he held his hands out in front of him.  
"Took long enough..." Sojiro brought his open hands together, and formed several hand signs. He held the last hand sign, whispering a couple of words. Those words would enact and enable the jutsu. They were all going to die. "Take-Shigemi!!"

Horse and Man flew into the air and were impaled automatically. Bamboo groves rose, pierced, and sent them into the heavens. As the calvary was reduced to nothing, Mikyo had a disgusted look on his face. "Your only hurting them. Actually kill them, would you? Breaking their ranks won't do much." Sojiro shot an angry look at Mikyo. "Hey, F8ck you Mikyo! I'll do what needs to be done! Jeez... Can't a guy kill in peace?" Sojiro started to direct the direction in which the bamboo grew up from the ground. Now, instead of the grove just piercing from below, once the enemies were into the air, Sojiro had the grove rise from the side, piercing the airborne enemies. Then, just as quickly as it had happened, Sojiro slowly lowered his hands. "Take Recede..." The bamboo slid back into the ground, leaving the pierced bodies where they lie. Tiny holes now dotted the battlefield from where the stalks had risen. In no time at all, several more waves were released. This time, it was just footsoldiers. A lot of them. Mikyo started to walk towards the charging men. Sojiro sighed and sat down where he was. "Why are you always so careless? Jeez, going in there and fighting headon..." Mikyo shook his head and continued to walk.  
"Better to take a chance than show off the entire time." Sojiro growled and turned away. "Whatever..."

From the main encampment, Billions of arrows flew from their archers, heading straight for Mikyo. Mikyo did nothing. He didn't raise his hands, he didn't attempt to dodge them. He just let them sink into his body, bounce off his chain mask, and pierce his clothes. After the arrows had met their mark, He quickly wiped a hand over the 'splinters' in his body.  
They shattered and left the arrow heads sticking out slightly. But...  
The arrow heads sunk into his body, making a small slurping sound. The  
footsoldiers were close now, and Mikyo's wounds were gone. When the first five soldiers came at Mikyo, he held his right hand out. He flexed it, then slammed it into the first enemies face, sending a wave of metal out of his knuckles and into the crowd of men behind the decapitated soldier.

The four other soldiers took their chance and let the metal swords sink into his body, piercing to his other side. He looked down at the metal, and sighed. "The only hope you all have... is that by the time your weapons enter my body, I'll be on the floor, dead. If not... Your hope is gone."  
The swords melted, entering Mikyo's body and then exploding back out as shrapnel into the soldiers own armor, splitting it and going into the men behind them. Mikyo was suddenly surrounded by the rest of the footsoldiers, and they all brought their weapons down on top of him. An explosion of light revealed that Mikyo himself had turned completely metal.  
It took a second or two, but afterwords, the men were ripped to shreds, their own weapons killing them, or Mikyo breaking their bones with his fists.  
Sojiro was watching this far off in the distance, and shook his head.  
"...And he says I'm a show-off..."

***


End file.
